Encounters of the Artificial Kind
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: In this installment of “Hijackings”, our intrepid crew of the Enigma Gyro encounters some rather interesting species on the planet Oleander. Also, we see the more human side of Raquel when she loses her cool with Swayzo and also begins feeling an at


Encounters of the Artificial Kind  
  
Hijackings among the Cosmos  
Part II of IV  
  
Note: In this installment of "Hijackings", our intrepid crew of the Enigma Gyro encounters some rather interesting species on the planet Oleander. Also, we see the more human side of Raquel when she loses her cool with Swayzo and also begins feeling an attraction for Goemon II. Meanwhile, the Intergalactic police continue to repair their fighter Eagles and patiently wait for another time to find the crew of the Gyro, and hopefully capture them.  
  
"I swear they are all beautiful, everyone that sleeps is beautiful, everything in the dim light is beautiful..."—Walt Whitman, "The Sleepers"  
  
"If I become a real boy, mommy will love me even more. Then Mommy and I can be together forever and ever."—David, "A. I."  
  
"Who am I ? Who made me ? And what did they make me for ?"—Melfina, Outlaw Star  
  
Chapter 1—Sojourn into the Gina Quadrant  
  
Swayzo was unknowingly causing the Enigma Gyro to careen off track. He was admiring the many new galaxies and swirling supernovas in which he was flying. Raquel remained calm, but she was beginning to become flustered with Swayzo. "Swayzo, you're straying from our destination.", she said, in an even tone. "I know that, silly ! I am becoming tired of following your every command ! Can't I have a little fun ?", Swayzo replied, defiantly. Raquel became rather hot under the collar, and her face became flushed red with anger. "Swayzo ! This is important ! This could be our big break !", she yelled, banging her fist upon the console. Swayzo flinched slightly at the impact, but rolled his eyes and gave another juvenile retort. "What about my big break ? Don't you care about anyone else other than yourself ?", Swayzo replied, irately. "You're impossible, Swayzo. I'm going to let you do whatever you like.", Raquel said, seething. Aggravated, she left the bridge and entered the game room and played a game of Ping-Pong as Swayzo caused the Gyro to dart and dive among meteors and comets.  
Realizing the Enigma Gyro was extremely off track, Goemon II decided to speak with Raquel to see what the matter was with Swayzo. She had won another game between her holographic based opponent who went by the name "Flora". "Flora" was a very good sport when it came to games, and she was an excellent conversationalist. "Computer, halt program Flora.", Goemon II said. Raquel turned around, and felt unfamiliar warmth in her artificial heart. "What is wrong with Swayzo ? He won't take anyone's orders.", he said, rather concerned with Raquel's sudden abandonment of her commanding duties. "I couldn't take much more of his sassy mouth. Besides, I felt badly for not allowing him to enjoy whatever he wished.", Raquel confessed, feeling blood rise to her cheeks in the Goemon II's presence. "He's acting very irrational. Someone has to be firm with him. You're the only one who can talk any sense into him.", Goemon II said, wisely. "Dazzling. I know that you are correct. I will do my best to speak to him, and this time, I will not become angry this time.", Raquel said, still lightly blushing as she walked past Goemon II. Why was she experiencing all of these strange emotions ? Perhaps it was all a part of her ability to be humanlike. She wasn't sure, but she felt a little uncomfortable with these "defects". She had always said in the past that she was human, but she never thought she would have to deal with human emotions. They were so confusing ! Despite being so flooded and befuddled by all of these new sensations, she was able to keep her head on her shoulders. Goemon II smiled brightly at her, and gently patted her shoulder. "You can do this, Captain. I have faith in you.", he reassured her. Nodding her head, she returned to the bridge and began a long lecture with Swayzo to help him realize the error of his sophomoric ways.  
  
As the Enigma Gyro headed back on course to Planet Oleander, the gold- tinted planet could be seen. The entire crew gasped in reverence upon seeing it. "It's a dream come true !", the Wolf said, nearly drooling. "Don't become overly excited dear, we're not quite there...but we're getting closer. Remain calm !", Fujiko said, her hands becoming jittery with excitement. Swayzo reported that the species living on the planet were pacifistic and no threat to the crew. They traded goods and services just like frontiersmen of old. The gold was used to construct buildings, and the rest of the gold's use was unknown. The Wolf, Fujiko, Arsene IV, Gail, Carmen, and Monica had already been bitten by the nefarious "gold bug" but their voracious appetites would soon be fulfilled as soon as they landed on Oleander.  
  
Chapter 2—Gold Diggers  
  
When the Captain and crew landed on Oleander, they were not only taken by surprise with the friendly natives, but by the sight of gold. The inhabitants were mostly organic, and had light yellow skin and flaxen hair. Other species were androids, but it was hard to tell the two apart. The two species were very cooperative and if they had differences they could talk amongst each other rationally. Seeing this moved Raquel. She felt that the anti-robot hating societies that had run amok in certain parts of the galaxy could learn a few things about harmonious living from the Landites.  
  
As the Captain and crew enjoyed their stay digging gold and sharing the Arabian-like culture of Oleander, they knew they could only take so much gold back with them to Teflon, but the things they had experienced on planet Oleander would never be forgotten.  
  
Chapter 3—Felicity and the Old Treasure Map  
  
When the Captain and crew had returned to Teflon, half of what the crew had collected on their voyage to Oleander went to charity. The excitement had died down for the day, but Felicity had discovered an old treasure map amongst their volumes of golden treasure. "Should I tell everyone of what I have found yet ?", she thought, slyly smiling. She shook her head from left to right, thinking she should just sleep on it for the time being. She daintily placed the old map on top of her desk, and then quickly went to bed, fast asleep and dreaming of what mysteries the map might hold.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Raquel was still grappling with the bewildering emotion of human affection. She quietly tiptoed to his quarters, and knocked on his door. "Goemon, are you awake ? I couldn't sleep.", she said, wearily. Goemon II politely allowed her to enter his room. "Neither could I, Captain.", he said, taking her hand in his. She turned dark scarlet again. "I have wanted to say something to you.", Raquel began. "Yes, Captain ?", Goemon II said, his stunning eyes shimmering in the dim light. "I think I am attracted to you. You see, whenever you are near...", Raquel explained and then Goemon II suddenly stopped her there, and brought his other hand up to stroke her silken face. "I feel the same way about you too. Know this, no matter what may occur in the future I will always be by your side.", he assured her, his voice like a symphony. "And I will also stay close to you.", she vowed, stroking his hand in response. Every gentle touch seemed natural and perfect. Suddenly, he drew her near in a hug. "You are always my lovely Mexican doll.", he crooned, stroking her satin hair. She in turn, lightly scratched his back, and then slowly withdrew from his embrace. "And you are my Samurai Prince.", she responded, in a singsong way. Bidding each other goodnight, the two knew their lives would be different starting here and now and nothing would ever separate them. It was from that moment in which Goemon II became the official second in command of the Enigma Gyro.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Felicity announced her discovery of the old map to the entire crew of the Enigma Gyro. She was careful not to brandish it carelessly about. It was fragile and could disintegrate with too much force applied to it. "So, this is the trinket you've been hiding from us, young Felicity ?", her mother Dominique said, arching her eyebrow curiously. There was a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Yes, but unfortunately, I can't read this map. It's written in some sort of code. I was wondering if any of you could.", she said, passing the map to her mother first. The map was given to every crewmember, and none could read it. The code and the writing were indeciperable. The map was passed to Raquel, and she knew exactly how to solve this linguistic problem. She scanned the map and allowed Swayzo to read it. "Oh, rapture. You're going to love this, everyone !", he chimed, in great anticipation. The entire crew was transfixed on his image, waiting for his results on what he had researched. "This map pictures an ancient civilization, and where their treasure can be found. Looks like a labyrinth is ahead in your journey. You will have to journey into "no man's land". In other words, the Delilah Quadrant is, as you already know, filled with law enforcers. All I can say now is we must proceed with the utmost caution. We're putting ourselves in a lot of danger if we accept this next mission to Planet Inuyasha.", Swayzo said, his tone rather reprimanding. "I know that our mission will be dangerous, Swayzo...But we will never know what treasures Inuyasha holds unless we sail there. We've made it through tough spots before, and we can do so again.", Raquel answered, confidently. Swayzo nodded his head, soothed by Raquel's brave attitude. He knew that she was correct in saying that they would be able to come up to this challenge.  
  
To be continued...  
  
In the next chapter of "Hijackings", our Captain and crew nearly arrive at their destination in the Delilah Quadrant, but Eagles and the USS Galaxy Interpol surround them and they have no escape. Will they be in captivity for the rest of their lives, or will they be able to escape the grasp of the long arm of the law ? Discover the answers in Part III of "Hijackings among the Cosmos", "Trapped ! (For Now)".  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 29, 2001 


End file.
